naruto
by wolfyblue
Summary: put naruto in a high school with all the other boys and see what happens YAOI don't like don't read


I do not own naruto

* * *

Naruto is just a typical teenager who lives on his own in a small apartment building until the social worker started meddling so now he is forced to live with his foster dad iruka umino. the only good thing about it was he was pulled out of his old school to go to a new closer school which in Naruto's opinion that is great because that means a new beginning and possibly new friends all together. Naruto starts tomorrow at leaf temple high. Truly excited for school for once.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxmorningxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Naruto its time to get up" a tall man with a scar across his nose poked Naruto's shoulder.

"5 more minutes"

"no your already late"

"WHAT, shit I need to get ready so get out"

Naruto shot out of bed and ushered iruka out the room so he could get dressed, as soon as the man was gone he ran to his closet to pick out clothing. When there was a top or a pair of jeans he didn't want to ware he would just chuck them over his head muttering a small 'no' and keep searching, in the end he ended up wearing a white vest and a red checkered shirt with some black skinny jeans that fit perfectly around hid hips. suddenly there was a knock on the door "Naruto your lunch is on the table im off to work" iruka said through the door, Naruto mumbled a quick yes before sorting out his hair and jumped out the window, setting off towards his new school.

* * *

Naruto was staring in through the front gate completely in space thinking of the worst thing that can happen to him on his first day 'umm I could go up to the wrong person and get pummelled' he thought with a small glimpse of fear on his face, he then tried to think good things that would probably never happen to him but he tried to be creative 'maybe a really cute girl will walk up to me and ask me out instantly' he thought hopefully. Naruto looked around to see if any girl was coming his way but no one was even staring at him like he wasn't there so he just walked towards class alone with a emotionless face 'life sucks' he muttered in his head.

the bell just rang and people were running every where to get to there class it was like a flood of students and before Naruto knew he was alone and everyone was in class doing work while he was trying to find his class which has proven not easy to find ' how big is this school' Naruto questioned in his mind. he was so caught up in reading his timetable he didn't noticed he bumped into some one until he hit the ground with a 'thud'. Naruto stared up to see who it was and there stood a boy with scruffy brown hair and on either side of his cheeks there was a red triangle tattoo.

"are you ok" called out the boy

Naruto was in to much of a daze to hear the boy for awhile but when he could he answered.

"yh im fine"

the boy pulled him up with a big yank, Naruto looked at the boy with fear expecting a punch or some kind of pain but nothing just nothing happened so Naruto sighed with relief and asked the boy his name "umm im Naruto uzumaki and you are" Naruto held out his hand for the boy to reply "im kiba inuzuka are you new" Naruto gave a simple nod and a smile to receive a toothy grin from the brown haired boy.

suddenly something popped out of the boys jacket causing Naruto to stumble backwards "whoa!" 'thud' and Naruto hit the ground again. he felt something wet and slobbery smother his face, at this kiba got worried and thought that his dog was hurting the blonde until he heard little laughs and giggles "haha come on get off haha" Naruto said playfully. kiba picked up his dog and stuffed it back in his jacket before any teachers could see. kiba began to beg "please don't tell anyone he's here or I'll get in trouble" Naruto began to laugh and muttered or tried to mutter but it was almost impossible from all the laughing "don't worry that was the highlight of my day, I wont tell" at this kiba nodded a quick thank you to Naruto and ran off with the dog which left Naruto to find his first class again.

the bell was about to ring for the end of first period and Naruto still hadn't found his class 'damn this school' he thought irritated. he looked up to stare at the class numbers when he finally latched his eyes on the write class '225' it read on the door , he slowly opened the door to reveal a teacher with silver hair, a mask covering his lower face and a headband covering his left eye which in Naruto's opinion it is strange for a teacher. the teacher looked up at the blue eyed blonde and began to speak "you must be Naruto uzumaki, why are you late?" no one noticed the blonde was there until the teacher spoke and they are now staring at him awaiting his answer "umm... well I couldn't find the class haha" Naruto laughed nervously.

the teacher gestured Naruto to sit in the back by a window next to a boy, the boy had blood red hair, jade eyes covered in a thick layer of eyeliner and had a tattoo on his head that said love in kanji writing. to Naruto this kid kind of looked like a fug so he didn't expect it to say 'love' now that really did surprise Naruto a hell of a lot, so he shuffled his chair away a little.

at this the boy turned to look his way 'why are they always scared of me' the boy thought, a screwed up peace of paper was chucked at Naruto with a note on it and Naruto flinched so gaara guest the boy didn't move away because the way he looked he was just scared generally. the person who through the note noticed Naruto moved away from the note and didn't open it so they decided to tap his shoulder but he flinched at that to. 'is he scared of everything or what', during class many tried to talk to Naruto but he just kept moving away from them.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIME SKIP xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**LUNCH TIME**_

Naruto sat alone under a tree eating lunch as many walked by staring and whispering about him but he is use to it, he may seem cheerful in the morning and ready to make friends but when he actually gets there hes a completely different person. he gets scared constantly and dosent like it when people get near him and no one knows why he turns that way in school. when at home hes cheerful unless someone from school comes over then he turns that way again the only person he doesn't go like that with is iruka and iruka only.

Naruto noticed the red head from earlier walk up to him, the boy sat next to Naruto and Naruto moved away slightly then stared to the boy. the boy held out his hand which made Naruto move away even more so the boy put his hand down and just spoke "hi im gaara, you are?". Naruto looked over to gaara again and nodded his head to let gaara know he was listening. "Naruto" the blonde said simply.

"so Naruto is your name?" gaara added.

Naruto just nodded shyly.

gaara started to speak again "your probably scared of me like everyone aren't you"

Naruto shook his head in a 'no'.

gaara looked shocked 'he's not scared' gaara thought.

Naruto opened his mouth "im not scared" he said it in a 2 year old like voice which gaara found to be very cute so he smiled at Naruto.

Naruto scooted closer to gaara which made gaara happy, for the rest of lunch they sat there talking, well gaara did, Naruto just nodded the whole time. as the bell rang gaara helped Naruto up and everyone who saw were completely shocked, many thought 'but gaara is a monster what is he doing' while others thought 'I bet gaara is going to take him into a alley and kill him right there, we must help the blonde' and one of these people was a pink haired girl who marched over to the boys. she grabbed Naruto's hand and started pulling him away, Naruto started to get scared so little water drops formed on the corner of his eyes. this made gaara mad so he pulled Naruto back to him causing the pink haired girl to fall to the ground and Naruto hid behind gaara for protection.

"sakura! what do you think your doing to Naruto!?" gaara growled out.

"getting him away from you monster" a smirk crossed her lips

Naruto tightened his drip on gaara "h-he's n-n-not a ..a monster" Naruto called out quietly and hid more behind gaara.

"fine it's your death wish kid" sakura mused out and gaara growled at her.

gaara was so pleased Naruto stood by his side and now gaara is blushing because Naruto wrapped his arms round gaara's waste because of small fight that scared him and now wont let go 'this is so nice Naruto is so innocent' gaara thought with a smile.

it was the end of the day and Naruto walked alone shyly looking at his surroundings taking every second a step towards his house as he felt a hand on his shoulder, Naruto completely froze until he heard a voice calling his name and there was a figure in from of him a very familiar figure. He remembered the figure as kiba, suddenly a white fur ball shot up out of kibas jacket as jumped on Naruto instantly knocking him over with a big 'bump'. rubbing his head Naruto slowly got up "what was that".

"it was like an alien or something" Naruto added.

"hey don't call my dog an alien" kiba barked out angrily.

'dog', Naruto's face instantly lit up. "your dog, awesome" Naruto practically scream.

"yh akamaru you saw him earlier" kiba's face went blank.

"oh that's his name!" Naruto swept up the white puff ball called akamaru and hugged the dog tightly.

"you like dogs don't ya!" kiba's face lit up at the site.

"not as much as foxes but hell ye" Naruto bounced up and down as the dog licked hid face.

Naruto handed kiba akamaru back and mumbled a quick goodbye and walked around kiba as kiba stared blankly, Naruto walked quicker than usual not looking where he was going and walked straight into someone chest and started to fall back hitting the ground with a small whimper of pain. the boy had black raven hair, coal black eyes and milky white skin, Naruto saw the hand in front of his face. he guessed it was to help if up but Naruto didn't take it he just got up and walked past the boy.

the boy looked at Naruto with a blank and emotionless face and started walking towards a black car with tinted windows, the window was drawn down and a man popped his head out. the man looked just the raven but older and had to marks on his face, "get it little sasuke we got dinner with our uncle" the voice was deep and harsh. the boy known as sasuke just jumped in with out a word.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMESKIPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

it was the next day of school and raven haired boy slammed on his alarm clock that broke instantly stop the noise it made every single morning waking the young boy. there was knock on the door which made the boy raise his head with irritation, "little sasuke if you don't wake up now you wont have time for a shower and your little fan girls or boys -chuckle- will run away" sasuke gritted his teeth. he got out of bed, stormed towards the door opening it forgetting he slept naked "shut up itachi you-" he was cut off as something wrapped around his now erect cock.

"my my, sasuke you've gotten big" as itachi said this he started to move his hand up and down slowly stroking sasuke's cock causing him to moan. itachi pushed sasuke back on to his bed with a smirk stretching cross his face features. "itachi please st- aaaaah" suddenly something wet and warm engulf the tip of his throbbing member. itachi bobbed his head up and down making sasuke moan loudly as he tried to pull itachi was but was to much caught up in pleasure which itachi was causing. "im going to cum" just as sasuke was bout to cum the pleasure stopped and itachi walked out the room, sasuke looked at his erect cock getting up heading towards the shower.

just as he reached the shower he thought 'why does itachi always do that to me', sighing trying to forget what happened he jumped into the shower. letting the warm water spread over his pale skin making it slightly red from the heat, now that he was done he grabbed a towel chucking it round his waste, covering his lower region (if ya know what I mean -wink-).

he walked slowly through the hallway down towards his room opening the door, pulling the towel from his waste while heading towards his closet. he picked out simple skinny jeans, a plain black top with a skull on the chest. sasuke slipped his close on turning to the clock noticing he was already late and dashed down stairs and out the door passing itachi on the way.

as sasuke reached school only about two or three people were including the blonde from yesterday walking shyly alone towards the school doors, sasuke decided to forget the blood and started to run to class. as he ran into the class he saw the blonde already there, shock spread across his face as he thought 'how'd he get here before me he was far behind me and I was running' sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts has the teacher called his name asking why he was late. he gave him a simple answer and sat down.

soon the teacher started to speak "alright class im assigning new seat" everyone in the lass groaned except sasuke, gaara and Naruto, gaara kept his indifferent face, sasuke looked out the window and Naruto looked worried. gaara noticed this so he decided to ask Naruto what was wrong, "umm Naruto what's wrong" gaara whispered.

"gaara what if we cant sit with each other" naruto's face saddened.

"we will don't worry" gaara smiled slightly before his face when back to normal.

Naruto face lit up "yay" Naruto quietly cheered.

soon the teacher began to say names for the seating plan.

**seating plan**

neji, Naruto, sasuke. ino, temari, kiba

gaara, lee, sakura chouji, shikamaru, shino

kankuro, itachi, sasori

there were even more groans now.

* * *

I don't really know how to do chapters so sorry if the rest of the story doesn't show up.


End file.
